The Angel and the Death Eater: A Dramione Story
by HiddenWriter-WantedReader
Summary: The plot for this story is to see Draco's side of The Half Blood Prince. We get a chance to read his mind, and see what he thinks of being a Death Eater. He feels lost and confused. He is slowly losing himself, and only one person is keeping his head about water. However she is the opposite of everything he has been told to trust.
1. Chapter One: Becoming a Death Eater

_**First of all, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not. This is for fun and not for profit! Whoo let's go!**_

_**So the lovely ******__Aima D. Duragon has accepted to become my Beta and has gracefully edited my rough work! I am truely in love with how this story is starting and look forward to all my fans giving me reviews! :)_

* * *

"Draco," the velveteen voice said, dripping with a sickly sweetness, that made the young Malfoy's stomach turn, "you are in for a great treat. What a splendid way to spend your sixteenth birthday."

Draco's head was bowed down, and he was on his knees in front of the Dark Lord. He swallowed, trying not to let his mind wander, or let his body betray the fear he felt. His father had told him that this was very important for the Malfoy family. What Draco was going to do for the Dark Lord…it was going to save their lives.

"Oh, come now, Draco. It is going to be quite alright. This is a great honor, and I have chosen you for it." The Dark Lord moved forward to Draco and placed his long hands on the boy's shoulders and pulled, gently but firmly to get him to stand. Draco stood, glancing at his mother in a moment of uncertainty before returning his gaze to the serpentine man.

"I am giving you a chance, to redeem your family, and prove yourself to me, Draco. Succeed and you will be favored above all others."

The Dark Lord walked back over to his chair and Draco let his eyes wander back to his mother and his aunt. His mother had tears in her eyes, and his thoughts went to his father, currently in Azkaban. He knew his father would be fearful, to see this happening to him. Yet his father had told him, before he was taken away that Draco was the family's only hope, and to do whatever the Dark Lord said. It was Draco's aunt who showed pride while gazing upon her nephew. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the most dedicated Death Eater's that followed Lord Voldemort, and the fact that her nephew had been chosen was something she could finally pride herself in.

Bellatrix rushed over to Draco, and draped her arms around in him, in an inappropriately seductive manner. He fought off the urge to shiver as he looked down. He wanted to flee, and go to his room, the only place in the house that he felt safe.

"Tsk, tsk. Now Draco, don't be so nervous! You are my nephew. You are strong and," his aunt traced her hand across his chest, "so capable of being the best Death Eater of us all…" She cast him a provocative smile. "You don't want to let Mummy and Daddy down, do you?" she whispered in his ear.

Draco's eyes hardened and he looked directly at the Dark Lord. He took a deep breath and bowed, "I will do your bidding." He looked up and gave the Dark Lord what he hoped would be considered a cunning smile.

The Dark Lord clapped his hands together with a slight smile of his own. It made his red eyes gleam. It was a look that would forever haunt Draco's dreams. He motioned forward Wormtail, and Macnair, and they both gripped Draco, sitting him in a chair and holding him down. After binding him to the chair the room got deathly still as the Dark Lord got up and walked over to Draco. He walked around him, in a circle exactly three times before he finally stopped. He was looking the boy over, to make sure that he was complete in following the Dark Lord's orders.

Draco drew in a ragged breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to wake from this dream. He had accepted that it would be a rude awaking, if there was one. He felt the sleeve on his left arm raise up and with his eyes still closed he felt a burning on his inner arm. Draco gritted his teeth, trying not to whimper as he felt tears stream down his face.

Pain was something that Draco was not prone too. His parents had always protected him in the most physical sense. He rarely had a cut or scratch on him, and it never had to deal with the pain of a serious injury. His mind drifted back to when that Hippogriff had mauled him down, and that pain was in no way close to this. The flashing of steel like talons, is quick, painless at first. What he was feeling now was a burning sensation. He could only compare it to standing too close to a fire, with the heat scalding, but no actual flames touching you, burning you, but slowly.

After a few more moments, Draco became limp in the chair, passing out from the overwhelming pain.

_**o.O.o**_

When Draco awoke, he was laying in his own bed. He had his thick black comforter pulled up over him and he could tell that it was early morning. The sun had not come out fully and when Draco sat up to look at his clock, his head swam and his arm ached.

With a hiss, he bit his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the dull throb in his arm. He looked down, and saw a bandage wrapped around it. He laid back, his head pulsing with pain and lack of food. He tried to think back to the last time he ate and couldn't remember.

He snapped his finger and a house elf appeared. The elf bowed his head low, and smiled at Draco.

"Master Draco, how may I serve you?" the elf's harsh voice questioned.

"Bring me some water and a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast" He sat up again, slower this time, "with marmalade."

The house elf bowed low, and disappeared with a snap. While Draco was waiting for his return he thought about everything that had happened yesterday. It had been his sixteenth birthday. There should have been a party and gifts. His parents should have been happy about his life, not crying because he was practically being sentenced to his death. His dad shouldn't have been in prison. He felt anger towards Harry Potter for ruining his perfect life.

The elf was back shortly with his breakfast and Draco tucked into his meal, not certain when he would be able to eat again. He was certain that he would be finding out what his task was from the Dark Lord soon, and he wanted to be at his full strength. No matter what, he was not going to seem weak.

As he was finishing up his breakfast his mum knocked at his door, and opened it slightly.

"Draco?" she called softly, her voice weak and confused.

"Yes, mum. You can come in." Draco sat up in bed; the house elf had just taken his food. He was sipping on a glass of water, as she walked in.

Draco looked at his mother. He had inherited her sharp facial features, and her creamy skin. She was much more beautiful than her sister, but it seemed that serving under the Dark Lord was taking a toll on her. Her face was sad and looked older than she was, by at least twenty years. She sat on the edge of his bed, and laid her hand on his.

"Draco, I am worried about you. I never wanted harm to come to you, and this is not the life I would have chosen for you. I know that your father told you that we were dependent on you, and I really wish he hadn't." Narcissa Malfoy swallowed hard, trying to be brave and fighting back the tears that were threatening to stream down her face.

Mustering his courage, Draco put on a smug face and smiled. "Oh mother, this is a great honor, and I am looking forward to following in Dad's footsteps. We all knew that I was destined to be a Death Eater, and when the Dark Lord finally takes over, it will be due to the Malfoy's." He laid his other hand over his mothers and gave it a squeeze. He didn't know how he should feel, but he knew that right now his mother needed him to have a brave face.

"Draco, my son, just don't lose yourself to this…game. There was a time when the Dark Lord was high with power and he fell, wiping away everything we had worked for. It took years of trying to hide the evidence of following him, for anyone to accept us again, and even then, it took a lot of money and bribes. Please don't think that this is the only way, you never know what can happen my son. Please stay pure, for me?"

Narcissa looked at him and gave a weak smile. She was scared for her son. She only wanted him to remain innocent and it looked like that was being ripped away from her. He was her only son and she loved him more than she could ever explain. She did know that there was a time and place for everything, and begging her son to flee, with a house full of Death Eaters and Lucius in jail was not an option right now. She hoped him going to Hogwarts would relieve the hold the Dark Lord was placing on him.

"Sure Mum." Draco nodded, understanding slightly what she was trying to tell him. He looked down as she kissed the top of his head, and then got up to leave the room. She was going to entertain the Death Eaters that were using his home as their hang out. He knew she was trying to keep the name Malfoy in their good graces.

Draco shuddered at the thought of how easy it would be to get rid of him and his mother should the Dark Lord become unhappy with them. He knew that he would have to fight for his family and their reputation. He sighed at the strain that was being put on his sixteen year old shoulders.

He strolled over to his closet and pulled out some green robes. He went into his bathroom, and laid out his clothes and a towel. He stepped out of his sleep pants, and discarded them in the corner. He couldn't remember changing last night and wondered vaguely who had changed his clothes for him. After running a bath of scalding water, he slid into his tub. He would have taken a shower, but with his arm stinging he thought a bath would be better. He did not want to take the bandage off and see the mark that was left underneath.

When the water finally got cold, he got out and dried off, looking at himself in the mirror. His face was thin and his grey eyes seemed dull as they combed over his body. He dressed in his robes and brushed his blonde hair out of his face, making his cheekbones seem sharper than before. Sighing to himself, Draco walked back in his room, to wait, all the while trying to keep his mind from going to his future and the unknown task that the Dark Lord was going to put on him.

* * *

_**Now, please please review! I know this is supposed to be a Dramione story, and it will be! But I need feedback to fuel my ambition to get the show on the road! Also, it would be dreadfully dull if there was no back ground on Draco, who will become my masterpiece ;) **_


	2. Chapter Two: Draco's New Task

_**Chapter 2! Newly edited by my loverly Beta! Thank you for taking the time to make my story flow! :)**_

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Draco was summoned from his room where he had been hiding out with his eagle owl. He was debating writing to Pansy Parkinson, just to give his hands and mind something to do, but he decided against it, knowing he could never put into words the odd twist that his summer had taken.

As he walked through the empty house he thought about his childhood in the manor and how, before this day he had never noticed how dark and lonely it felt. He had never thought about having a small home, with maybe an older sister or a younger brother to play with. But now, he couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like, with children giggling and playing hide and seek. Then late at night, climbing on mummy's knee and laying about in the floor with his siblings, drinking warm cider and hearing about Babbitty Rabbitty .

Draco shrugged off his thoughts as he entered the parlor where he found the Dark Lord, his aunt Bellatrix and his mother all waiting for him. The Dark Lord motioned for him to have a seat at the end of the long dining table that filled the room. Draco took his seat and bowed his head slightly, not daring to look directly at the Dark Lord until he addressed him.

"Ah, Draco…" the slick voice slide through Draco's mind, numbing him to the bone. "I am so glad to see you are feeling well. You are very much a strong young man."

The Dark Lord stood, allowing his long dark robes to sweep across the spotless marble floor. He walked towards Draco, with Bellatrix following close behind. Draco dared to look up at the Lord Voldemort, but kept his face completely blank.

"And as the strong man that you are proving to be, I have a very important task to ask of you. As I was saying yesterday, if you succeed you will be favored about all others." The Dark Lord walked back to his chair, seating himself, and he laced his long fingers together, and smirked at Draco.

Draco cleared his throat, which was now dry and looked his mother, while he replied, "And what, my master, is that task?" He tried to keep his voice steady, thinking of how proud he could make his family. How he could prove that the Malfoy's were the strongest of all the purebloods. He would not let his father down.

Voldemort gave a deep chuckle and looked at Draco with glowing red eyes that never faltered. "All I want, dear boy, is for you to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Draco's mother gasped, and covered her mouth quickly to make up for showing any weakness. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and stepped back against the wall. Bellatrix shook her head at her sister, and watched the Dark Lord to see his reaction. He ignored Narcissa, his eyes remaining fixated on Draco.

A million thoughts came to Draco all at once; how was he going to do that? Dumbledore would never fall for a simple trap. What if he failed? He couldn't fail. Not for his father, not for the name Malfoy. He looked directly at the Dark Lord, and lifted his pointed face high, giving the air of having just been asked to give the time.

"You would like for me to kill Albus Dumbledore? It would be my honor." Draco got up and walked gracefully to the Dark Lord, allowing his arrogance to take over so as not to seem nervous. He bowed low at his feet, tucking in his head.

The Dark Lord gave the boy a somewhat sympathetic smile and rested his long fingers across the boys head. The gesture seemed out of place for the serpent like man, with his blood red eyes and slit nose. He was not the sort to show kindness for those he considered beneath him. He smirked before turning his attention to the others in the room.

"No one is to know of this plot. Narcissa, Bellatrix, you are not to speak a single word of it to anybody. We have to give young Draco here the chance to prove himself." He patted Draco's head awkwardly and then lifted his face, and motioned for him to stand. "I have complete faith in you."

Draco bowed his head again, and gave a weak smile. He knew that he would finish Dumbledore, if it was the last thing he did in his short life. It really wasn't too bad of a task actually. He started thinking of ways he could do the old fool in, and he seemed to have a small glow on his face. Hope and determination made accomplishing this task simple. It was almost laughable to think that Draco would not be able to do it.

His mother however, was looking at him as if he had been sentenced to death. She was taking small, shallow breaths, and her eyes shown with tears. She quickly left the room, as if she had been called by an unheard voice. Draco frowned at his mother, not understanding why it would bother her. He was a Malfoy he could handle this.

Draco bowed low to the Dark Lord, before turning away and walking back to his room to start working on his new task. He smiled to himself, thinking of his father and how proud he was going to be of him.

* * *

_**Now that Draco has accepted the task to kill the only man that Voldemort was ever afraid of, how do you think that will impact him? Hmmm. Wonder what life will be like when he gets to Hogwarts! If you have ideas, thoughts, comments, please write them down for me! I want this story to be fun!**_


	3. Chapter Three: Draco's Great Plan

_**I couldn't wait to post this! It is a little more interesting than my previous chapters! ;)**_

_**Now, this Chapter has recently been edited by my loverly Beta, so it is soo much better :) a great thanks to her!**_

_**Enjoy! (Please be forewarned, this story is rated M for a reason!)**_

* * *

Draco walked into his room, at Malfoy Manor, grinning to himself as he started to reflect over the day. Overall he was very happy with the way things turned out at Diagon Ally. It had taken some planning, but he had figured out a start of how to finish the task of killing Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort wanted to be able to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and he had given Draco the task of how to smuggle them in, undetected, as well as killing Dumbledore. It had not taken Draco very long to get an idea of how to do it, however it was still going to take some time.

He had thought back to last year when Montague was stuck in the Vanishing Cabinet at Hogwarts. When the frightened Slytherin had told the story to everyone, it was about how he could sometimes hear Hogwarts and then other times he could hear what was going on in Borgin and Burkes. The one in Hogwarts was broken though, and so that's why it was going to take some time. Draco was going to have to get it fixed before they could use it.

While shopping for his supplies for his sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco had snuck away from his mother. It had been more difficult after a run in with Potter and his friends. All a bunch of scum, and Draco was ready to put them in their place. He was ready to get rid of the father figure that Potter saw with Dumbledore. He wanted his revenge for his father being sent to Azkaban. When he had reached Borgin and Burkes he had put Borgin in his place, threatening him with Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that was following the Dark Lord.

Of course Borgin wouldn't go against him, especially after seeing the Dark Mark so clearly on Draco's skin. Draco had felt very smug when he left the shop. He was on his way to proving himself and keeping the Malfoy name high in the ranks of the Death Eaters.

It would not come without a price though. Draco had taken his father's place and so he was forced to sit through all of the Dark Lords bidding and torture of traitors and muggles that the he felt would be of a great impact to the Wizarding World.

The first night, Draco spent in his bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. He was having a hard time stomaching the effects of the Cruciatus Curse on a person, much less someone he knew. Their neighbors, who the Malfoys had over for dinner on frequent basis all of Draco's life, had gotten too interested in the going ons in Malfoy Manor. Their screams echoed through his mind in his sleep.

While he was packing his trunk, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He glanced up, slightly annoyed, "Come in." He was trying his best to sound older and confident every time he talked. He was taking life more seriously than he had before.

"My son, how are you?" Narcissa Malfoy walked into her son's room and looked at him, her brow pulled tight with hesitation. She could see the toll this was taking on him, and could imagine how it was looking at her. Her eyes were dark with little sleep and her hair felt unkempt.

"I am fine, Mother." He was tired of her nagging him. "I still do not see what the point of returning to Hogwarts is. I can easily find a way to kill Dumbledore while not returning."

Narcissa shook her head, "My son, you must try to get an education above all things. I have told you before what may happen if…" She paused, not daring to finish her sentence. Her own home was now a prison, and everyone was waiting, listening for something else to hold against the Malfoy's. "You have so much work to do for the Dark Lord. It will be easier for you to focus, away from where everything is so… hectic." She changed the direction of her argument to sound more like she was concerned with his task, instead of a concerned parent only looking out for her son.

Draco sighed knowing it was no use to try to get his mother not to send him back, and when he thought of the neighbors, he could understand her point. She looked like she was going to burst into tears, so Draco went to her and hugged her.

"Mother, it will be alright. I will take care of our family while father is away. You can count on me. In one week I will be back at Hogwarts and I will do everything I can to make quick work of killing Albus Dumbledore."

She sighed and nodded her head, kissing his forehead and taking a brisk step back to look him over. She saw that he was looking tired and unwell, but that he was doing his best to hide it. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. They had never been an emotional family. Always proper, and pureblooded. Never going without the newest and best of everything, and never taking the time to appreciate the little things. Draco was beginning to wish that things had been different, or could be different.

"Draco, I am going out this evening. Do not worry, I shall return shortly. Do not draw attention to me not being here, the less people who know, the better."

He looked at her, and frowned. "Okay, that's fine, Mother. Just be careful out there," He turned back to his trunk and tossed the last of his books in there. He shut the lid and locked it with a snap as he heard her leave, shutting his door behind her. He was wishing that he had told her that he loved her. He hoped she knew he did anyway.

Once he was done packing, he thought back to earlier today, when he had almost taken on Potter and Weasley. That Mudblood, Granger had been with them, and she was sporting a bright black eye. Draco lay back on his bed and thought about how she had gotten the black eye.

"Maybe her and the red head girl had had a row." He thought to himself as he chuckled. "Or maybe she is secretly a sex freak and wanted it a little too rough." His breathing changed with that thought, as he considered all of the rough and kinky things he could do to her.

**o.O.o**

He had her locked in a dungeon at Hogwarts. She was tied with chains, connecting her to the ceiling with her arms raised above her head. She had a gag in her mouth and was wearing nothing but a pink lace thong and matching bra. Her legs were braced apart as she looked at him, her eyes like a flash of light in the darkness.

He walked around her with a leather riding crop, and began to spank her thighs and butt with it. There were pink welts that were popping up, and after a moment they disappeared. He was fascinated with the patterns he could put on her, and was enjoying the sound of a slap on her firm white skin.

He walked in front of her and smirked at her, hitting her a couple more times, and being in front he heard the sound of her muffled whimper, a sound he found rather attractive. He was enjoying himself, and he walked over to a table nearby where he had some other toys. He found a pair of nipple clamps and thought that would something to see.

Walking back over to Granger, he took a small knife and cut off the lacey bra. She now exposed round firm breasts, with nice bright pink nipples. He eased the nipple clamps on, knowing how intense the feeling was about to be in those areas. She whimpered again, louder this time. He found it to be arousing.

Slowly he took the riding crop and traced it gently over her pink bottom and her thighs, making sure that the feeling was ticklish and that it stayed with her. She twitched away from him, and he gave her a quick slap. She moaned through the gag, and closed her eyes. He began tickling her again, and as he walked by her breasts, he would blow on them. He would heat them with his breath, which gave an odd sensation with the nipple clamps still on them.

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Come for me, Granger. Come for me or it will get worse." He began to run the riding crop over her again, and this time he would give a gentle slap to the area in between her legs. She moaned loudly. He gave another slap and then rubbed it along her. She moaned again.

He smirked, deciding to take her over the edge, because the sound of her muffled moan was driving him insane. He continued to slap her in between the legs until he had a soft steady pattern. After about the fifth one, she was spreading her legs and lunging into his swats, moaning and enjoying herself. He could tell she was getting close to a release, and he felt like being a bit more of a tease, so he stopped slapping her there.

She looked at him with begging eyes, as she whimpered in sadness at losing her almost climax. The sound pushed him over the edge and he could see her wetness already, but he wanted to let her finish. He wanted this to be complete. He started smacking her in between the legs.

His pace was quick and his aim was precise, as he flicked the riding crop in such a way that after only five flicks she moaned into the gag, and went limp in the chains, as her legs began to glisten with her climax. Draco smirked at her, and walked closer to her, looking into her grateful eyes.

**o.O.o**

Draco sat up in his bed; it was dark and found that he was sticky below his waist and that his manhood was still half erect with a longing of needing to be stroked. He quickly got out of bed and went into his bathroom, where he took a shower, rinsing himself and finishing his dream. He leaned against the tile in his shower, half amused and half horrified at his dream.

He could never imagine seeing the Mudblood naked or doing any of those things to her. Well actually, the whipping he could, but the sex was something else. He felt a little disappointed now that he was awake though. It seemed he might have a slight unknown fetish, and it involved the Mudblood. A Pureblood girl would never let him do that, but he was interested to know what this would be like in person. Maybe he could ask the Dark Lord to spare her and make her his servant.

He smiled to himself as he made his way back to bed and drifted into a relaxed slumber. He didn't have any more dreams that night, and for the first night in a month, he had no nightmares either.

* * *

_**OOOOOHHHHH! I told you it would be getting better! So please review so I know what is good! ;) Am working on the Fourth Chapter now! **_


	4. Chapter Four: Returning to Hogwarts

_**Okay, My Lovely Followers :) Here is Chapter 4! It has been made more readable by my lovely Beta. Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews and comments! **_

* * *

The weeks leading up to going back to school flew by quickly after the trip to Diagon Ally. Draco was left alone, and allowed to figure out how he was going to go about the task he had accepted. He was thinking of many different ways to get to Dumbledore, but so far he hadn't quite figured out how he would do it. Almost too soon, Draco was returning to Hogwarts, knowing he would have to finish off his headmaster to please the Dark Lord.

The ride on the Hogwarts Express was fairly uneventful. There was a new teacher, Horace Slughorn, who seemed interested in a few key students. Apparently anyone close to someone related to the Dark Arts, was not on his list of keepers. The group of young Slytherin's speculated that since Draco's father was in Azkaban, he was not invited to the luncheon he had held on the train.

Draco's stomach had churned when he heard both Potter, and that Weasley girl had been invited. He had always tried to be in the good grace of teachers who would look after him, but if Slughorn wanted riffraff like Potter, then Draco would not stoop so low as to beg for the teacher's approval.

Soon they were riding up to the Castle in the thestral drawn carriages that Draco could see for the first time. He had asked Crabbe if he was able to see them, but after a grunt from him, the blonde boy decided to leave it alone. However, while on the quick ride, Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself.

He thought back to the compartment on the train, where a paralyzed Harry Potter was going to be heading back to London. The blonde Slytherin had the satisfaction of crushing Potter's nose and hiding him beneath his invisibility cloak. Suited Potter right, for trying to be nosey about what Draco had going on. Potter had thought he had been quick when he came into the compartment, but he was not quick enough. The young Death Eater had seen the flash of a sneaker and heard Goyle hit Potter with his trunk. Draco was amused that he had gotten the best of that foolish, self-righteous Gryffindor.

When they reached the castle, he spotted Weasley and Granger, both looking concerned. Draco's smirk widened to a full grin, as he walked by them with Pansy following close behind. He turned to her and whispered about Harry's nose, and made a show of acting as if his nose had gotten broken. He waved dramatically at Weasley when he glanced up and caught him staring. The Mud-blood turned and glared at him, and Draco felt a stirring sensation below his waist, remembering the dreams he had been having about her. He walked quickly to the Slytherin table to get out of her eyesight.

The feast was dull, but the food was delicious. Draco ate enough to put him into a deep sleep for three days. He sat back in his chair and watched as Harry Potter came into the Great Hall in his Muggle clothes and coated in blood. Draco was disappointed to see that Potter was not half way back to London. He was even more upset when he saw how the brunette Gryffindor fused over him and the blood on his clothes and face.

Pansy called Draco back to reality by tugging at his hand and asking him about what he was planning on taking for his N.E.W.T.s and if he thought that they would have any classes together. However, before Draco could answer, Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech, then briefly dismissed them all to bed. Draco stood slowly, still full from the food.

"Alright, first years, this way." Draco motioned toward the Slytherin Common Room. He had the password, and let them all in as he directed the first years to their dormitories. Soon after the common room was empty, he sank into a green chair next to a fireplace that was shaped like a serpent with its wide mouth open. Its long fangs framed the sides of the fireplace, and there was a crackling fire deep inside the snake's throat.

"Er, sir, what was the password, again?" A short boy with brown shaggy hair was standing a few feet from him, and looking at the ground. It was clear he did not want to anger the older Slytherin.

"It's 'Toad Spawn'." Draco sighed to the boy, just wanting to be left alone. He had not bothered to open his eyes, for fear he would go off on the poor lad.

"Thank you, sir." The boy ran off, scampering back to his dormitory.

The blonde boy closed his grey eyes and listened to the fire crackling away. He thought about how to commit a crime above all crimes. He couldn't see a way, that he would be able to do it anytime soon. He would rather have back up anyway, so he decided to focus on the Vanishing Cabinet. He decided that tomorrow, he would ask Montague where it was exactly, and then he would see what he would need to fix it.

He rubbed his temple and pushed himself up to his feet, making his way to his dormitory. He was supposed to walk the corridors, but seeing as prefect duties wasn't something that interested him anymore, the overwhelmed blonde decided that bed would be a better choice.

When he entered his dormitory, all the other doors had been shut. All Slytherin's had their own small room, with a small fireplace and walls made of rock surrounding their beds with a door that only the touch of their wand would open. It was well known that Slytherin's did not trust anyone, not even other Slytherins. Draco pressed his wand to his door, and entered his bedroom.

This room was similar to his bedroom at home. It was charmed to be larger inside than it appeared outside the four small stone walls. He had a king sized bed with a green and silver comforter, and silver silk sheets. His trunk was placed at the end of the bed, his robes already hanging in the wooden armoire. The fire place was blazing away and he made quick work of changing into his green sleep pants, and crawling into bed.

**o.O.o**

Draco was walking along a road, and he the light around him was dancing back and forth, in a strobing motion. The contrast between dark and light was hurting his eyes, and making him wince in pain. He kept walking farther down the road. The light was getting steadily brighter and the blackness was fading to a distant grey.

Someone was coming closer to him, but they had a blazing whiteness about them. The air around him was still a smoky grey, which seem to float around him. When they got closer to him, he saw it was Granger. She was in a white dress that flowed around her in a billowing wave. She had baby's breath tucked into her swept-back curls, and she was positively glowing.

Draco took a deep breath and reached out to touch her, but the fog around him kept him from being able to reach her. He kept grasping for her, and her beautiful face.

"Why are you so hard to reach?" Draco's voice rang out in a panic that echoed around them.

Hermione smiled at him, in a knowing way. "Why, Draco, you can't have a heart of good, if you have a heart of hate." She floated around him gracefully. The blonde boy could only bring the term 'angel' to his mind to describe what he was seeing.

She was everything good and right about life, and Draco wanted her for his own. He needed to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He needed to tempt her good heart with a devilish kiss. He whimpered at the sadness he was experiencing.

"Then how do I fix it?" He whispered so softly that he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Only you know what will fix your own heart, Draco, dear." Hermione nodded at him, "But not all is lost. Beneath the shell of ice you have built, there is still a warm beating heart waiting to be released." She leaned into him, as close as the smoke would allow, and whispered to him, "I have faith in you."

Her breath was warm on his ear and it made his heart pound so hard in his chest that he was sure she could hear it.

**o.O.o**

The young Malfoy sat straight up in bed, his ears still burning from her whisper and his heart thudding away. Taking a moment to look around, he realized where he was. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to a pitcher of water and poured himself a glass.

He sipped on it as he looked into the fire and wondered what would have triggered a dream that would make her look so… desirable to him. He knew that he would never want her as a girlfriend. He gagged on the water he had in his mouth. Even his body knew how to react to the idea of having a deep connection with a Mud-blood.

He wiped his mouth off and climbed back into bed, trying to shake the feeling that the dream was greater than just a taunt. He closed his eyes and fell back into a troublesome sleep. He tossed and turned while having a nightmare of the Dark Lord torturing his mother because he hadn't killed Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter Five: An Unexpected Meeting

_**Finally! A Chapter devoted to Draco and Hermione. Please enjoy!** **My lovely beta has been able to get all my craziness readable and so I want to thank her for all of her effort to make this story awesome! 3**_

* * *

The next morning, Draco struggled to stay awake. His sleepless night was leaving him almost falling into his eggs and toast at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Professor Snape had already been by with his N.E.W.T courses, and the young Death Eater was going to be overwhelmed by school work along with the tasks that no one else knew about. He was taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divinations.

Professor Snape had lingered around Draco, asking him how he was doing, and making a lot of small talk that made Draco suspicious that he may be being watched. It angered him to think that the Dark Lord did not think he was capable of following through with something as simple as getting rid of an old man. An old foolish man, who probably already had one foot in the grave anyway, so in reality the young Malfoy was simply helping get the old goat there faster

Malfoy hurried to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and sat in the back. He was trying to stay away from Snape and whatever he thought he was doing by getting Draco to open up to him. He was soon joined by Pansy and Blaise. They grouped together and watch the way the greasy haired professor was mocking the know it all brunette from Gryffindor. Pansy shrieked with laughter when their head of house told her that she was doing nothing but spitting out a word for word quote about nonverbal spells. When Pansy looked at Draco, he snickered along with her, to save face.

In the back of Draco's mind he felt guilty. He knew he was mocking that dream last night, and he felt a stabbing pain in the bottom of his stomach. She was so pure and something he knew that was beyond his reach, and yet he was pushing her farther away.

"She is better off never being a part of my life. Potter's perfect little world of good is where she belongs." The blonde boy thought to himself as he stood across from Blaise, blocking his spells by muttering a Shield Charm. He ruffled his hair, while thinking of a spell to try back at him. Pansy Parkinson thought that this was funny, and giggled loudly and was caught in a Jelly-Legs Jinx, where she immediately crumpled to the floor.

Class was dismissed and he stepped around Pansy, and hurried to his dormitory for a quick nap. He slept almost up to his next class, double potions. He hurried to the dungeons, and set up his supplies. He wasn't paying any attention to anyone until Potter, Weasley and Granger walked in.

"The golden trio… "scoffed Draco, in his mind. He had no friends in this class and had to remind himself that Slughorn was the teacher here, and he wanted to stay in his good graces.

Soon, Granger was being giving countless praise, for knowing all of the potions that had been bubbling at the front of the classroom. She was a pretty pink color, a faint blush creeping across her face. Draco watched her, and found it very sexy when she let it slip that she was attracted to the smell of freshly mown grass, and new parchment. Draco himself could smell old leather, and the smell of burning hickory in a winter fireplace.

Malfoy perked up when he heard them start discussing Felix Felicis, a potion that gave you a lucky day. Slughorn was offering a small vial of the golden potion to the person in the class who could brew the best version of the Draught of Living Death. If he could just get that liquid luck, then he would be able to everything that Dark Lord wanted him too, with great success.

Noticing Potter was watching him; Draco bent over his ingredients and opened his Advanced Potion-Making. He found the page he was looking for and was immediately consumed by getting his ingredients sorted out, and following the instructions. While he was stirring he noticed the large round Professor walking around and he tried to make small talk with him about his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. Clearly, he was not going to be one the students that were favored, because the chubby man quickly wandered away.

The young Death Eater got mixed up somewhere at the end of the hour, accidently spilling an extra dash of dried ground dragon scales, and it resulted in his potion turning a burnt orange color. He was extremely angry when Potter was named the winner and was given the potion that Draco so desperately needed. Grumbling and frustrated, he cleaned up his cauldron and walked out of the classroom.

He went to the Great Hall and sat down across from Pansy and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were seated next to him, and he loaded up his plate with roast beef and mashed potatoes. He wasn't paying attention as Pansy brought up Potter and his Blood-Traitor posse. She was giving a laundry list of everything that was wrong with them, starting with the Weasley family and working her way to Granger and Potter.

"You don't think they have ever..." Pansy let out a sound that was a cross between a giggle and a disgusted sound.

"Don't be dense," replied Blaise, wrinkling his nose in distaste, and taking a loud slurping drink of pumpkin juice.

The blonde boy looked questioningly at them, not having heard the previous comments.

"Well, I am just saying, that know-it-all and the supposed "Chosen One" do hang out a lot. I would imagine at some point they would get bored and look for something to do…" She smirked at Draco, which forced him to retain a shiver of horror. He could not count the times that Pansy tried to seduce him and force herself on him.

"What kind of game are you playing at Parkinson? Suppose you want to get in bed with the 'Chosen One' then?" Draco spat at her. She was embarrassing him, and also making him think of something he would hate more than almost anything. The thought of Potter touching the glowing beauty from his dream made his stomach churn.

"No, no! Draco, I would never… How could I…?" Pansy stuttered looking around at the group of boys, looking for help. The boys snickered and laughed as Draco jumped up and left his plate half full of uneaten food. He went to his dormitory and slept for five hours.

His sleep was restless and he awoke around nine at night, and he felt slick with sweat, and hungry from not eating dinner. He caught a house elf that was applying more firewood to his small fireplace and asked that he be brought some roast beef, rolls, cheese and a large bottle of red wine. The elf was more than please to help and soon returned with an entire bag of food, and drink.

Draco decided that he would have dinner while relaxing in a warm bath. He wanted to feel full and fresh. He got everything settled and then made his way to the Prefect Bathroom, on the fifth floor. He needed a chance to think about how he was going to start the process of getting close enough to Dumbledore to even attempt to kill him.

He entered the room and walked across to the long counter top, and laid out his sleep pants and a bath robe. He began to run the water, adding in some large blue bubbles that smelled like fresh snow. He moved a small stone table over to the side of the pool size bath and placed the cheese and the bottle of red wine, with a long stemmed glass. After the bath was run, he stripped off his clothes and submerged himself into chest deep water. He felt so much more relaxed and it gave him a chance to clear his mind.

Suddenly the door to the prefect bathroom opened and someone walked in backwards, locking the door behind them. Draco was laid back in the water and couldn't hear well, until there was a gasp and bottles clattering to the floor.

"Who's there?" Draco sat up and moved so that his lower half was no longer in view. He didn't have his wand and felt a nakedness beyond his absence of clothing.

"Malfoy, why wasn't the door locked?" said a very feminine voice that echoed off the tile walls.

Draco recognized her voice and moved quickly to the side of the shallow pool, and looked at her with a smug look. Granger was in a soft purple robe and had a shower bag draped over her shoulder. She bent down and was soon muttering to the bottles, repairing the cracks in them. She kept her eyes away from him, as she gathered up her belongings. "Oh you know, just thought I might run into you here, Granger." He chuckled as he made to grab his towel and get out.

"No! Don't!" Hermione shrieked as she quickly shielded her eyes. "Just let me leave."

"Oh calm down, just turn away. I will be out and dressed in two minutes." Draco watched her move into the corner of the room with her hand over her eyes. He climbed out and wrapped his towel around his slender waist and moved over to his clothes, pulling on his sleep pants. Quickly he dried off the rest of his body and slipped into his overly fluffy bathrobe, and stepped into a pair of green slippers.

"Better? I guess I always figured you were a prude." Draco smirked as he gathered up his wand and his clothes.

"I am not a prude, Malfoy. I just have absolutely no desire to see you….naked." She said loudly as she turned and walked over to the same counter where his clothes had been just moments ago.

Draco snorted at her. "Sure, Granger, and I am sure that you have seen any boy naked." He rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door, forgetting about his late night dinner.

"It won't open for you…" She muttered as she started brushing out her long brown hair. She looked into the mirror above the counter, and watched her hair smooth out and she glanced up as Draco turned to her.

"What do you mean, it won't open for me?" Draco pressed his lips into a fine line, and gave her a sharp glare.

"The door has an enchantment on it. No one comes in or goes out for the next hour." Hermione didn't look at him as she finished combing out her hair.

Draco watched her, looking for any sign of deception before trying the door. It gave him a sharp jolt and he pulled his hand back, hissing. He stepped away from the door, and turned back to Granger.

"So you are telling me that I am stuck in here with you for the next hour." He threw his handful of robes on the floor.

"Yes." Hermione replied back, matter-of-factly.

"But… you said to let you leave earlier… why can't I leave now?" Draco glared at her, knowing that she was lying.

**o.O.o**

Hermione tossed down her brush, annoyed that her bath time was being used trying to explain to Draco how a simple lock enchantment works. She walked over to the tub and started it to drain so she could run her own bubble bath.

"Really now, it is the simplest of magic," Hermione smirked at him, as she looked at him. She was pleased to give the annoying Slytherin a teaching lesson. "The enchantment gives a five minute grace period, where the enchanter can leave the room. You wanted me to wait and so the door sealed itself, for the hour. Why didn't you have the door locked when you came in here?"

Draco stuttered, "I…I…I really don't know. Guess I figured no one would bother me here this late at night." He shrugged, trying to seem smooth.

She chose a tap with glowing pink quartz set in it, that when she turned it, gushed water with orchid shaped bubbles. The scent that went with the tap gave the feeling of a late night cuddle on a bear rug in front of the fire on Valentine's Day. The brunette allowed this smell to draw her out of her shell and relax. It was also at this time that Hermione noticed the wine and cheese and walked over to Draco, her bath robe clinging close to her body. She conjured up a fluffy chair and sat down next to him, and motioned toward the wine. Draco nodded and got a second glass, pouring some for her.

"Do you always have a snack when you are in the bath?" The curly haired girl took the glass from him and took a long drink of it.

Draco shook his head, and took another drink to wet his mouth which had gone dry. "No, not normally, but I wasn't able to make it to dinner." He pulled down on the sleeve of his bath robe, feeling a strange tingle in his extreme version of a tattoo. The scent from the bath was making him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. He considered going to Hermione and holding her in his arms. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it.

Hermione watched the blonde closely, and took another drink. She noticed his small movement, but didn't comment on it. She did reach over and pick up a bit of cheese. She popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before sticking her feet in the warm bath water.

**o.O.o**

Draco sat there thinking about this situation. This was not something that was ever supposed to happen. They were from two different worlds. The Mud-blood isn't supposed to talk to him like he was human. She is supposed to hate his guts for making her life hell for no real reason other than how he was raised. He felt angry with himself and angry with her, for making him examine himself.

"So what, Granger, you just think that you trap me in here, and then we are going to be best friends?" Malfoy spat at her, as he stood up from his chair, and walked away from her. He wanted to leave and it had only been ten minutes.

"Trap you here?" Hermione sprang up out of her chair, feeling threatened by his voice. "Why would I want to trap an arrogant sorry excuse for a wizard?"

"What? You don't knock when you enter a public room? Or is this just the private Mud-blood bathroom?" He turned toward her with his grey eyes, blazing accusingly at her.

"Lock. The. Damn. Door!" The Gryffindor screeched through her teeth, her bright brown eyes brimming with tears. "Look, I didn't ask for this, we only have three quarters of an hour left. Just let me be."

She walked over to the counter, dragging her chair with her, and started to brush out her hair, again. Draco moved back to his seat and took another drink of wine. Hermione levitated her glass over to her and drank the rest of it without looking at him, and then using a nonverbal spell, she refilled her glass.

They sat in silence, both moody and ready to spring at the other if they so much as thought of opening their mouths. It took but a small moment when Draco's stomach growled so loudly that it echoed off of the large empty walls. He walked over and got the food that the elf had packed. He used an enlargement spell to make his small stone table grow large enough for all of the food. Then he started to lay it out on the table.

There was roast beef, and mashed potatoes. He pulled out a chicken salad, with a sliced loaf of bread. There was a large basket of fruit, and a few bottles of butter beer. The last thing that Draco pulled out was a large chocolate cake with a side of chocolate covered strawberries. The table was soon filled with a buffet of delicious smells and everything was warm and fresh, ready to be eaten.

Hermione shook her head, watching him in the mirror. If she didn't know any better it was almost as if he had planned to meet her here, with all of that extra food. Well she was not going to let him ruin her bath night. It was the one night a week that she was able to escape the hassle of her work load. She looked around as Draco piled a plate full of roast beef and mash potatoes. He refilled his glass and had a long drink of the rosy red liquid, before trying to be more polite.

"So are you going to stay here all night then?" Draco asked, smacking his lips at the tart fruity taste of the wine.

"Why would I stay here all night?" She looked over at him as she set her shampoo and conditioner on a similar table next to the bathtub. This table was the height of a small stool and there for perfect for being alongside the pool like bath.

"Well, you have to wait for me to leave before you can bathe, so that's one hour. Then I imagine you would be looking at another hour just to bathe." Draco reached forward and took a piece of cheese and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, waiting for her answer.

Hermione gave a very un-Gryffindor like snicker, an effect of the wine. "Oh, you don't think that I won't take a bath with you in here? What is the difference between this and swimming?" She let the robe fall away from her and exposed a matching pink bra and pantie set. They were made of soft cotton, and hugged her slim figure nicely. The bra cupped her C cup sized breasts and the panties curved along her bikini line. There was little left to Draco's imagination as she slid into the bath. She went under, soaking her hair and pulling it back and away from her face. She made it over to the side of the pool and looked up at Draco.

He just sat there, looking at her. His mouth was hanging open, because this was never something he expected with her, and also because she was way sexier than his dreams ever showed. When he didn't have anything to say, he refilled his glass of wine, as he found he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was.

"Mind sharing?" Hermione gave him a grin. It was sweet, but slightly naughtier than Draco thought she was possible of making.

Draco got up and walked over to her glass, quickly filling it to the brim with the lush red liquid. He moved to the bath, and handed it to her. He put another piece of cheese in his mouth and then moved over to the larger table, taking another drink of the wine to wash it down.

Hermione took a long drink from the glass and smiled up at him as she placed the glass on the white stone table. She relaxed and floated back in the water, letting the small flower shaped bubbles bob around her. The only sound was of her moving around the tub.

"So much for me being a prude, huh?" Hermione chuckled, showing off a side to her that Malfoy had never imagined. He took another drink, gathering the courage to make a witty comment back to her. He was out of his element. It was easy to mock her with a group of Slytherin's around him, or even with perfect Potter and those red wearing goons. But to be one on one with the girl that had been haunting his dreams, in such a seductive setting…

"Like you said, what's so different from swimming?" Draco smirked and skipped to dessert, taking a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry. She gave a giggle, as she moved back over and took her wine glass and took a short sip. She watched him playfully, intrigued by how he seemed to be just like any other boy.

"Would you like to join me?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at him before doing a backstroke to the middle of the bath, where she bobbed up and down. She was careful to watch him but to not make it so obvious. She was unsure why she was acting this way, and she figured it had to do with the two and a half glasses of wine that she had consumed.

The Slytherin was not all bad. He was nice enough looking that when he was not practically spitting venom with his hateful words. His features seemed to soften and his face was less sharp and even his smirk was sexy in a secretive way. Like he was just waiting for the girl to make her move to see what exactly he was hiding. Hermione, who prided herself in knowing a lot about practically everything, wanted to know what Draco knew that she didn't.

Draco turned toward her, as he sat the chocolate strawberry down, and looked at the brown eyed girl, floating in the warm water that was very inviting. He almost said yes, until he realized that he had to keep the Dark Mark from being discovered on his arm.

"No, I don't think I will. I am already dry, and comfortable." Draco tried to make his words seem believable but he couldn't believe how close he had come to exposing himself to someone, much less Potter's little know it all.

Hermione shrugged as she reached over and got her potion bottles and started to wash and rinse her hair. She was growing bored and sleepy from the drink. Her stomach had been empty when she started drinking and it was making her swoon. After her hair was clean, she climbed out of the bath and walked over to the corner, where a large vent like area surrounded her with warm air. In five minutes, she was clean, dry and looked amazing.

She walked over to her bathrobe and shrugged it on, before crossing over to Draco's large table and taking a strawberry, putting it to her lips.

"Do you mind?" she raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer.

Malfoy shook his head, "Help yourself." He was finally able to start eating again, now that her tan figure was out of his sight. Soon his plate was clean and he reached over, taking a butter beer in his hands. "Would you care for a butter beer?"

Hermione looked at his suspiciously. "Why? Is it poisoned?" She made herself a sandwich with the loaf of bread and the chicken salad. She dug into the food, and waited for his response.

Draco rolled his grey eyes that were reflecting the light off of the bright white walls, making them look silver. In answer to her question he took a drink from the bottle and then passed it to her, before getting himself one and opening it.

They ate and drank in silence and Hermione checked the time, there was only another ten minutes to kill before they would be able to leave. She took a drink of her butter beer before getting up and gathering up her stuff and putting it in her bath tote bag.

Draco watched her and was extremely buzzed from the elf made wine and the butter beer. He was light headed and he was thinking about how tomorrow they would go back to him making her cry, and her hating him. He chewed on his lip as she sat back down and ate another strawberry, leaving a light ring of chocolate around her lips.

He let a small smile capture his face, which made his eyes seem so much friendlier. She looked at him, her brown eyes wide with curiosity. A small unknowing smile crept across her face as she watched him.

"What?" She asked, slowly and temptingly. It was amazing how she could be so seductive without really trying.

"Here," Draco scooted forward, and reaching with his right hand cupped her chin in his palm, and traced his thumb around her lips. Her mouth was now free of the extra chocolate, and his entire arm was tingling and it was a feeling that he couldn't help but enjoy.

Hermione grinned, slightly embarrassed, and took his hand in hers and sucked the chocolate off of it. Draco's eye closed and it took everything he had to stay seated. He had no idea why he was being teased like this.

"Erm," Draco looked at her, as he gently pulled his hand away from her. "We shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" The brunette tilted her head to the side, acting confused.

"Flirt… or whatever it is that is going on here. We are both pretty buzzed. You don't know what you are doing. If you did, then you wouldn't have done that." Draco's voice cracked, almost in pain at admitting that the only way he could get the angel of his dreams is if she wasn't in the right frame of her mind.

Hermione frowned, and sat back. She was feeling pretty good, but she wanted to flirt with him. Perhaps he just didn't find her attractive. She stood up and gathered her bag, she moved over to the door.

"Sounds good, we will just forget this…" Hermione nodded and as soon as the door let her leave she was gone. Draco stood to go after her, but there was really no point. He wasn't good for her, and that would never change in his mind.

After clearing up the room, and gathering up his stuff, he returned to the Slytherin common room and sat by himself in front of the large fireplace. He felt empty and cold. He didn't need her. He needed to focus on how he was going to get to Dumbledore, and also to the Vanishing Cabinet. He began creating a short list of ideas and supplies. He was debating on going to the library tomorrow to read up on untraceable poisons and curses.

Draco slowly made his way to his bed, hoping that the night would be kind, and that tomorrow would be less stressful on him. He was not prepared for what was waiting for him, when he entered his room, in the dormitory.

* * *

_**WOW! A LONG CHAPTER and a cliff hanger! hmmmm. well i think that this will be interesting! How did you like Hermione and Draco's first encounter? Please leave reviews and comments. I promise with the more reviews I get, that I will make sure to get Draco and Hermione alone more! But I need ideas and feedback.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Set Up

_**Okay, so sorry I have been on a bit of a hiatus! I had my son! Also I was struggling a little bit with writers block. Please read, and enjoy. I am going to be having them together alot more. **_

* * *

Draco was rummaging in the Room of Requirement, looking for that stupid cabinet. He had wanted to get more into his school work, but he had come to realize that his mother's hope that he would be left alone at Hogwarts was not going to happen.

He thought back to two months ago when the Slytherin had entered his dormitory and found an owl waiting on his bed. It was not an owl he was familiar with, but it did not surprise him that there was a letter from Greyback. The owl was black and looked like it had been possibly chewed up and spit back out, with the poor birds feathers matted and stuck out at odd angles.

He took the letter off of the owl and it took to the air and flew out of his chimney. Draco was shocked with the owl's sudden strange departure, but he was more intrigued by what the letter said, so he quickly opened it, holding his breath as he read the claw like scratches upon the parchment.

_Draco-_

_You have not been in touch and the Dark Lord is losing his patience. We understand that you may not be able to kill Albus Dumbledore on your own, which is why the Dark Lord wants you to focus on fixing that cabinet. He wants to be able to send us so that we may go and help you achieve your goal. _

_The Dark Lord requests a weekly update on what you are doing and how it is coming along. We will be checking in at Borgin and Burkes as well to make sure that something is being done. If you fail to follow through with these obligations, you will not like the repercussions. _

_-Greyback_

Draco's stomach had churned that whole night. He had been overwhelmed and drunk. He knew he was going to need to get the ball rolling with the Dark Lords mission, and he also had no idea what he thought s were about Granger. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her mulling about in the bath.

Over the next couple of days, Draco made quick work of getting into the Room of Requirement in search of the Vanishing Cabinet. To make sure that no one was going to disturb him, he convinced Crabbe and Goyle to stand guard for him. In order to make them seem less conspicuous on the seventh floor, he nicked some Polyjuice Potion from the dungeons, and had them act as first year girls.

He had to have a row with Goyle to get him to go along with it, but once he showed him who was running the show, he quickly fell in line behind Draco. Draco had made quick work of finding the Vanishing Cabinet and starting to fix it. After the first two days he realized he was going to have to do some research in the library to figure out what could go wrong between two magically connected objects.

While working on the cabinet, an idea came to him to get at Dumbledore. If he could find a way to get the cursed necklace that he had also seen at Borgin and Burkes to the old man, then he would complete the task that the Dark Lord had asked of him, and it would be his own idea. He would be favored above all the other Death Eaters, and the name Malfoy would once again reign over everyone.

It had taken Draco a few more days to figure out the plan. He would need a way to get the necklace into the castle, because they were checking all of the packages for cursed packages. That's when it hit him, they would never suspect someone in Hogsmeade, and he could easily put the imperious curse on Madam Rosemerta, and use her to get the necklace into the school.

It had taken him another few weeks to get that accomplished and now he was in the Owlery, having just sent Borgin a letter telling him to send the parcel to her.

He stood at the window, looking out at the beautiful snowy grounds and feeling slightly more relaxed now that he had a plan in action and was reporting everything back to Greyback and the Dark Lord to show that he was a loyal follower. He let his mind drift away, into a world where he was free to make his own choices, and he was alone with Granger.

In his daydream they were in an apple orchard, lying on a blanket under a blossoming tree. He had his arms wrapped around Granger's waist. He had her pulled against him as he nuzzled her neck, while he could feel her body moving up and down with her breath.

He closed his eyes, and he could smell her perfume. Then he noticed that he could really smell her scent and he stood there, drinking it in, until he heard a noise behind him.

The sharp faced Slytherin spun around and saw his daydream girl standing before him. She was in a lilac sweater and jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, curls hanging loose around her face, framing in her glowing cheeks and shining brown eyes. She had a brown package tucked under her arm, and was looking at him with a curious wonder dancing across her face.

"Hello Malfoy, fancy meeting you here..." She said lightly, with the tone of sharing a secret with him.

"Yes, er, Granger. Lucky for me there isn't a door for you to lock us together." He tried to sound like it would be the worst thing in the world for them to be alone together.

"Mmm." Hermione walked over to an owl and attached the parcel. "It didn't seem like you minded all that much that night."

Draco craned his head around to make sure that there was no one around to hear her. His reputation would fall if someone knew he had spent an evening with the lowest of low blood status. He needed to keep his reputation as the Slytherin prince to remain high, because he needed his fellow house mates to help him.

"I was slightly drunk, I wouldn't have minded if you were a troll." He hissed at her, turning back to the window and placing his hands upon the ledge. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, as he rested his head against the side of the window.

He could feel Grangers eyes still on him, and he thought about the dreams he had been having about her. He thought of all the naughty things he wanted to do to her, and the fact that they were alone now, and that her perfume was still intoxicating to him, made him want to see just how far she would let him go.

"Do you have a question, Granger?" His voice cracked, making him sound like he was pleading with her.

"Yeah, actually I do, Mr. Slytherin Sex God, why did you stop anything from happening between us the other night? Rumor has it that you touch anything that moves within your grasp." She pursed her lips, and placed her hands on her hips. She needed to know what it was that put him off. She had heard that he had even been with other muggle borns, as one night stands. She needed to know what made her so special.

Draco shook his head, and gave a low chuckle. He turned to look at her, leaning against the wall. He looked her over knowing what it was that she wanted to know from him. He couldn't help but smirk at her, as she watched him with her big mocha eyes.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." He glanced back out the window to see if anyone was coming.

"So you are not a man whore? And it's not that you think I am unattractive… you just..?"

Draco could hear her question but didn't have any way to tell her that she was the hauntress of his dreams and that she is so pure that he could not hurt her. They would never be accepted and if word got around that he had so much as kissed Hermione Granger, he would be disowned by the entire Slytherin community.

"I just couldn't… be with you… that way…." He muttered, more to himself then her. She heard him though, but chose not to respond. Instead she decided to change the subject.

"You seem to be under a lot of stress lately." She walked over closer to him, not caring if anyone came in and saw them so close together.

Draco gave a small nod in acknowledgement; feeling like this reality was more like his dreams. He was not sure why she was bothering with having a normal conversation with him. Normally they would be on edge around each other, but after nights with no sleep and the fear of the Dark Lord killing off his family, he didn't really care if he was nice to Grangers face.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave a weak smile.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, almost spilling his fears to her, until he thought about Potter, and the way that he had been watching Malfoy. He thought about him creeping into the train in his invisibility cloak and became suspicious.

"No, Granger. I don't want to talk to you. You don't care about me! Why would you? I have been nothing but rude to you since first year..." He spat at her, his face paling. "You are probably here on Potty's orders. I know he has been stalking me..."

He watched her face and saw that she was in shock. He wasn't certain if it was because he has caught her, or if she just couldn't believe the way he had talked to her. Either way he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"Just leave me alone, Granger. I thought we were going to forget the incident in the bathroom. Sorry I didn't fuck you, perhaps Potter or Weasley could help you out there, hmm?"

With his final words echoing around the Owlery, he stalked off, leaving Hermione standing there. She seemed to have been stupefied with his words.

* * *

_**Alrighty! So you can see that Draco is having a rough time with everything.. He is trying to manage, and Hermione is a bit of a distraction. Do you think that Potter really did send her to spy? What do you think if she is? What if she isnt? Please leave feed back and reviews! It totally helps with the writers block! Thank you, Loves! :D**_


End file.
